


Hic

by Burgie



Series: Jack was always a guy AU [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack gets the hiccups during sex. Ydris is very amused. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Hic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



There was heat in Ydris’ eyes when he opened his wagon door to let Jack in.

“Leave your fur babies outside,” said Ydris, and the heat in his voice did funny things to Jack’s insides.

“Dale, look after them,” said Jack, and stepped inside the wagon. Ydris closed the door behind him, and then beckoned Jack into the bedroom.

After closing the bedroom door, Ydris drew Jack into his arms and kissed him, biting on his lower lip and running his fingers through Jack’s blue hair.

“You’re frisky today,” Jack murmured onto Ydris’ lips, arching into his boyfriend as Ydris grabbed his ass and squeezed.

“Perhaps I just missed you,” said Ydris. Jack squeezed Ydris’ hard cock, and his boyfriend moaned and kissed him harder.

“You must’ve been missing me for a while, then,” said Jack, reaching into Ydris’ pants and rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Ydris shuddered, bucking up into Jack’s hand.

But then, Ydris backed away and started pulling Jack’s clothes off.

“Stop making fun of me and get on the bed,” said Ydris, unzipping Jack’s jeans and reaching in to stroke him to get him ready. Not that it took much, from how turned on Jack already was from how Ydris had been kissing him. Ydris took his gloves off and ran hot fingers over Jack’s sides, making Jack moan and shiver.

“Alright, I’m going,” said Jack with a chuckle as Ydris started nudging him towards the bed. He laid on his back with Ydris over him, and Ydris kissed him again, cupping Jack’s cheek with his hand. Jack slid his hands up under Ydris’ untucked shirt, wanting more skin-on-skin contact, and then Ydris pulled back so Jack could unbutton the magician’s shirt and then push back both it and Ydris’ coat. Jack continued pushing his boyfriend, though, until his head was in Ydris’ lap. He pulled Ydris’ cock out of his pants and began sucking on him, Ydris moaning and bucking his hips up. It made it a little hard to breathe, and Jack’s breath hitched as he gasped for air when he finally pulled his lips free with a wet pop.

While Ydris pulled his pants down and grabbed the lube, Jack finished undressing and got on his hands and knees on the bed, knowing that Ydris liked to fuck him hard and deep when he really got into it. When Ydris got like that, he’d dig his fingers into Jack’s hips and fuck him so hard that Jack was surprised it didn’t shake the whole wagon. Jack was so caught up in thoughts of that that when Ydris finally slipped a finger into him, Jack moaned and his cock twitched.

“And I thought I was the eager one,” Ydris chuckled.

“S-shut up,” said Jack, his breath hitching again. Ydris laughed.

“Did you get the hiccups trying to suck me off?” asked Ydris. Jack pursed his lips, and hiccuped again.

“That’s priceless,” said Ydris, chuckling. “But maybe this will make sex more interesting.”

“Maybe you can fuck it out of me,” said Jack, and hiccuped again.

“Consider the challenge accepted,” said Ydris, and slipped another lubed-up finger inside his boyfriend. Jack moaned, then scowled as another hiccup interrupted it. But Ydris continued to finger him open, even though Jack was pretty sure that he was holding back laughter every time Jack’s body jerked with another hiccup.

Even when Ydris pressed his cock to Jack’s ass after fingering him open, Jack hiccuped again and clutched the sheets with frustration. And then, his fingers clutched the sheet a little harder as Ydris pushed inside of him and started to gently fuck him. Jack didn’t mind at all, though, moaning as Ydris began fucking him a little faster.

“I know you want to go nuts, so just –hic- go for it,” said Jack. “I can –hic- handle it.” He hiccuped again.

“I hope you’re not making promises your body can’t keep,” said Ydris, and gripped Jack’s hips. Jack moaned, clutching the sheets in anticipation, and moaned loudly when Ydris finally pushed in deeper. Or, he tried to moan loudly, but what came out was half moan and half hiccup. Ydris, to his credit, didn’t laugh. He did grin, though, as he set a harder pace that had Jack arching his back and moaning loudly. Ydris kept fucking him harder, going deeper until he found the right spot. He knew when he did.

“Oh, fuck, Ydris!” Jack cried out, not even caring this time when a moan turned into a hiccup. He couldn’t care when Ydris’ fingers were digging into his hips and pulling him closer so that Ydris could fuck him faster while still hitting the right spot.

Come splattered on the sheets as Jack finally reached his climax, but he hiccuped again as he came down from his orgasm.

“That’s annoying,” said Jack, groaning as he hiccuped again.

“To you, maybe,” said Ydris. Now that Jack had reached his orgasm, Ydris began a faster pace again and fucked his boyfriend until the heat in his loins coalesced into a point and he came with a loud moan, shoving deeper into his boyfriend and emptying his load.

Ydris laid down with his boyfriend afterwards, casting a quick spell to clean up the mess. Jack was still panting and hiccuping, even as Ydris pulled him in for a kiss. Jack hiccuped loudly, then blushed as Ydris pulled away.

“You’re right, that is annoying,” said Ydris. “Unfortunately, I have no remedy for it.”

“You’re –hic- fucking kidding me,” said Jack. He hiccuped again. “The –hic- great Ydris doesn’t have a cure for -hic- that?”

“They are famously difficult to cure,” said Ydris. “Every time I’ve tried to find a cure, I’ve run into a wall.”

“Damn it,” said Jack, scowling as he hiccuped again.

“But let’s try one of the remedies,” said Ydris. Jack grabbed his phone and searched ‘hiccup remedies’ while Ydris put his clothes back on. This wasn’t how he’d wanted to spend his day, but at least he was with the magician who he loved with all his heart.


End file.
